


The Treasure in the deep castle

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: Richard花费了很长时间才明白那叫做爱，在他所被教育的礼节，荣誉和征服之外的东西。





	The Treasure in the deep castle

多年之后，当Richard登上城堡塔楼，眺望乡间无垠的绿色田野的时候，他仍然会想起那个早晨。  
人群里三层外三层地围着断头台，“无罪”和“赎罪”的喊声一浪高过一浪，像悬崖边怒吼的潮汐，一阵阵地拍打得大理石柱子也在震动。  
“我要去休息了，一会儿还是你替我检验人头吧。”Richard吩咐站在一边的Andrew，以前这项苦差一向也是由他代劳。事实上，不到迫不得已，Richard极少使用极刑，倒不是因为他是什么仁慈的公爵，只是出于某种奇怪的迷信——人总会在他死去的地方徘徊。这些罪犯在生前没有资格进入他的城堡，死后却因祸得福得到殊荣。想到长桌边有许多无头的灵魂同他一起进餐，他犯恶心的毛病就没有好过。  
头一次，Andrew脸上显出为难的神色，“大人，您知道他只是说大话而已，罪不至死。”  
“是吗？”Richard玩弄着手上的戒指，眼神望向城楼下熙熙攘攘的人群，“是你的意思，还是他们的？”  
“既是大家的，也是我的。”  
“哦……”Richard走到城墙旁边，权杖倾斜，刽子手的铡刀立刻落下，人群中爆发出一阵巨大的叹息。  
“大人……”Andrew抬起目光死死地盯着Richard，城堡上有一群乌鸦飞过，凄厉的叫声划破长空。  
Richard抬起手，在Andrew太阳穴上做出一个开枪的动作。“只要我愿意，连你的脑袋也可以碾成碎片，知道吗？”晨风冷冰冰地划过，背对着阳光，他的面容愈发显得深邃冷峻。  
哼，竟然质疑公爵的定罪，那就让他们都失望去吧。Richard走下螺旋的楼梯，空旷的风吹得他头皮发麻，还是城堡里舒服。地下室里的煤油灯在石头墙上照出昏黄的光晕，天花板上的油彩沉沉地压过来，在头顶旋转出暗色的宇宙。Richard低垂着手，手指滑过精心雕刻的黄金床头，降落在他的猎物身上。  
“别瞎摸啦。”赤裸着身体趴在床上的男孩蜷起双腿，绑住他的绳子在雪白的大腿上划出几条勒痕。  
“倒不如说说你为什么想要逃跑？”Richard的手生硬地挤进男孩两腿之间，男孩紧闭的蜜穴口层层地堆叠着他几天积攒下来精液，已经干透了，沾在旺盛的毛发上，硬硬邦邦的。  
“可是你看，我根本就逃不掉。”碰到了私处，男孩收紧大腿左右扭动起来。liam这个人，什么都好，Richard尤其喜欢他敏感的身体，做的时候只要抚弄胸前的小红豆，下面就黏糊糊的像融化的奶油田。  
Richard从墙上取下皮鞭，一边一下，“啪嗒”抽打在liam蜜桃似的屁股上。抖动的皮鞭在昏暗的光线里闪动着油亮的光泽，毕竟是在牛油和上等鲸蜡里浸泡过的高级货，也只有liam牛奶布丁一样的臀部配得上它。Richard满意地抚弄着liam雪白的皮肤上隆起的两道血痕。  
“My lord，我根本没有做错事啊。”liam懒洋洋地翻过身，舌尖缓缓舔过玫瑰色的嘴唇，全然没有一点遭受过苦痛的痕迹。  
真是见鬼。Richard现在就想操他，托着他的下巴，用精液塞满他那欠收拾的小嘴，但是他不能。Richard曾经以为在人身上留下伤痕是胜利者的标记，比如奴隶身上的鞭痕，囚犯脑袋落地飞溅的血迹，但是对于liam，这些方法都不奏效。他在自己的大腿上掐出红色的印记，引诱Richard咬上他的脖颈，他在Richard身下肆无忌惮地喘息呻吟、咯咯傻笑，把戏弄公爵大人的征服欲当做无限的乐趣。  
必须要换些新花样才行。Richard把皮鞭扔在地下，从腰间解下火枪，黑洞洞的枪口代替手指，移过liam的耳尖，最后停在他的脸颊上。  
“my lord，小心枪走火。”liam不安分的小舌头贴上冰冷的枪管，Richard看见他咽下一口唾沫，喉结也因此向下挪动了几分。  
恐惧是很好的开端。  
Richard爬上床压住liam双腿，枪管缓缓地从他的脸颊上滑落，对准他的喉咙，男孩不自觉握紧了拳头。“如果你乖乖学一声狗叫，或许我会放过你。”  
“不要，”liam尖叫起来，“去你……”脏话的后两个字还没有落地，蛋蛋就挨上了枪管无情的击打，喉咙里被迫挤出一声呻吟。  
就当是幼犬的呜咽。Richard的枪口抚摸过liam蛋蛋上的每一寸皮肤。liam浑身像抛过光的象牙一样洁白光滑，除了两腿间的这个小东西。用新鲜桃子也不足以形容它鲜美的颜色，Richard俯身轻轻咬了一口。  
“不要，不要。”身下的男孩左右躲避，仍然无力阻止坚硬的枪管从下面插进他温暖的身体。  
“滚你的蛋，操，去你妈的，死变态。”liam的脏话在Richard耳边炸裂，墙上的煤油灯影左摇右晃，最终化成一缕青烟在空气中熄灭，黑暗里，liam的喘息越来越急促。  
楼上有人走来走去，议论着新潮的衣服和晚上的舞会，Richard故意加快了手里的动作。床铺在震动，绞索在一起的床铺发出迷人的呻吟。呸，那帮裹在丝绸衣服里的骷髅，哪里比得上他的liam半分可爱。  
在他们第一次相遇的那个春天的下午，午后明媚阳光驱散拢聚一整个冬天的阴霾，冒出泥地的草叶连成一片鲜嫩的颜色。  
“我他妈的管你是谁，我先找到就是我的。”liam挺直了胸膛也还没有Richard的马高，身上的衣服经过猎犬撕咬，左一片右一片像招摇的经幡，怀里抱着那只被Richard射死的兔子。  
“我也管你是谁，给我抓起来。”公爵拨转马头，望着树叶缝里漏下的星点阳光，玩味着那双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
兔子可以归你，人可归我了。  
liam温热的液体喷溅上Richard鲜红的礼服，该死，又免不了要接受仆人在暗处嘲笑的目光。Richard重新点亮油灯，瘫软在床上的男孩刻意别过脸去，被拉的老长的脖颈上，细腻的汗珠反射出温暖的黄色，Richard想到了花园里沾着露珠的朝颜花。  
凡是美丽的事物都有终结。世上所有年轻的容颜，在贵族姑娘床上的快乐，都像朝颜花般转瞬即逝。只有怀里的liam，像不会凋零的中国玫瑰，从百灵鸟展开迷人的歌喉，到白雪飘零的时候，始终绽放出馥郁的味道。  
Richard花了很长时间才明白这叫做爱，在他所被教育的礼节，荣誉和征服之外的东西。 “生气了吗？”Richard解开liam腿上的绳子，搂在怀里像在亲吻一只刚出生的猫。  
“滚开。”liam还在扭动着身体，红扑扑的脸蛋上写满了不悦。  
“昨天在酒会上吹牛说摸过你的那个人，我已经砍掉了。”  
“关我屁事。”还绷着脸，语气已经能听出些许缓和的意思，“要是刚才枪走火，你他妈就去见上帝吧。”  
“压根就没有子弹，”Richard微笑着拆开枪膛，把空荡荡的弹壳扔在床上，“我怎么舍得让你冒险。”  
“可你弄疼了我。我也给你一个机会吧，如果你肯跪下道歉，我就原谅你。”  
“……我可是公爵大人。”  
“那又怎么样，我还是独一无二的liam呢。”  
好吧，确实是唯一又伟大的liam，伟大就伟大在你拿他毫无办法。Richard扶着床边单膝跪下去，像亲吻国王的戒指一样亲吻过他的手指。  
“这还差不多，”liam也跟着滑下床来，两个胳膊吊着Richard修长的脖子晃来晃去，“晚上我还要吃炙牛排。”  
“和王宫里吃的一样。”


End file.
